From Father to Child
by BoilerAlert
Summary: So this is my first story and if this is, in anyway weirdly uploaded (Or published in this case) I apologize... I got the idea after finding some holodiscs in Fallout 3's DLC the Pit of Ashur talking to his daughter... Anyway, please I hope you enjoy and well thanks for reading if you do...


Fallout: New Vegas, Father to Child (Holodisc Recording)

"Hello? Is uhh... this thing on? Hell, I really should have asked Raul how to use this thing before I started to speak into it but hey, fuck it! Hmm, Well that damn light's red I guess it's recording. Oops almost forgot who this was for, hey there kiddo? I don't ever want you to use that kind language! Especially in front of your mom, she hates swearing and you really don't want to see her angry, trust me on that. Anyways, this is all before you're born; you're in your mom's tummy right now so I haven't come up with a name for you yet considering I don't know if you're a boy or girl yet, obviously. Listen to me I sound like a jackas... uhh Jack of spades! Yeah that's it. Now then, I was thinking if you were a boy I'd name you Boone after a friend of mine, he was or I should say is a sniper from the NCR. He helped me out a lot before the second battle of Hoover Dam, saved my life more than a few times. (Sighs) He left and went back to California after I used the securitrons to take Hoover Dam from the NCR. He was really angry with me, but he knew why I did what I did... (Laughs to himself) Even though we argued the last time we saw each other, the last thing he said to me was "if New Vegas was to go to anyone other than the NCR I'm glad it's with you." That's always stuck with me... (Sighs) Anyways if you're a girl I was thinking of naming you Veronica, after your godmother to be. She's a scribe for the Brotherhood of Steel. And well, she single-handedly saved them from me and I guess me from them. You see, there are a lot of groups your old man here pisse... Uhh... I mean, angered, after taking the dam. The Brotherhood, even though they're technically my "friends", was one of them. A few paladins from her chapter were planning to attack me on one of my trips out to Primm; this was about three months after I took the dam. It was me, your mother and one of the securitrons. Five paladins all armed with gatling lasers ambushed us just outside of Primm. They quickly destroyed the securitron, then turned their attention to me and your mother. I tried talking them down but they weren't having any of it. They were yelling at me about how I would turn into a tyrant who would misuse the dam and its technology for some nefarious purpose or some cra- I mean, something like that and then, out of nowhere, Veronica came rushing in with her boss, Elder McNamara. It turns out she was on them from day one and the Paladins were acting out on their own. McNamara was furious. He's not the kind of man to get overemotional or even show any emotion for that matter, but I guess this was a special occasion. After some more yelling and name calling the situation finally calmed down, McNamara apologized and left with the paladins in tow and to this day I don't know whether or not he helped me out of respect for all the work I did for him in the past or out of fear that if I survived that attack, I'd use the full force of my securitrons to finally wipe them all out. Anyways, Veronica decided to stay with us for the rest of our little trip just in case and that night while we were all enjoying dinner at my old boss' place your mom told us that she was pregnant with you. I have to say (laughs a little) that was the happiest moment of my life. (Gives a heavy sigh) Now... about why I'm recording this whole thing. You're… you're going to hear a lot of things about me when you're older some of them great, other things... not so great... I'm recording this so you know why I did the things I did. First off, the NCR... I'm sure you've heard all about my 'heroic' deeds for them. I helped them because I really though they would have been the best choice to lead New Vegas into order or at the very least, help its people have better lives. But once I got to meet one of the higher ups at Hoover Dam I realized they were only in it to increase the NCR's power and that anyone who wasn't on their side... needed to be out of the picture...(sighs) I won't get into Caesar's Legion because it should be self evident what that group of murderers and slavers had in mind for New Vegas... Lastly... Mister House... my... mentor I guess you could call him. By the time you're listening to this you've already heard all the rumours about him being a robot or a ghost or whatever, but the truth is... He was just a man... kept alive by pre-war machines. I guess you're also fully aware that... I killed him... But I need you to understand that it wasn't because he was evil or even that he was corrupt... It was because he was so dead set on his long term goals he didn't stop and notice that the people of New Vegas needed help, they needed a leader who didn't hide himself behind a TV and an army of machines but some one who was there, sanding with them, willing to offer them a hand. It was one of the hardest decisions I had to make, but I made it so New Vegas could get better now, not later... and now I hold the responsibility of leading New Vegas into a brighter future... and with the help of my friends, and an army of securitrons, I think we're finally on the right track and hopefully by the time you're listening to this, New Vegas is the place I wanted to make it... Well then, I think I've spoken long enough... Uhh... Boone or Veronica... I want you to know, that... I love you... and I want you to remember that, even if I'm not around I'm always there watching over you... So be good kiddo! (Short pause) Well I think that went well... now how the hell do I turn this piece of crap off? Wait is it still... Fu-"

As the recording ended Veronica sighed. "I love you too, dad"

Rex made a low whine as he looked up at Veronica with concern.

"You miss him too, huh boy?" She asked as scratched behind one of the mechanical dog's ears. Rex whined once more then followed up with a low bark.

Veronica smiled. "Don't worry, it's like he said he's watching over-"

A loud knock interrupted Veronica. "Hey sis, elevator's here, you ready to go? You know how much Cass hates waiting on us..." A boy's voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, Boone I'm coming." Veronica replied in an annoyed tone as she got up from her seat. "Shall we Rex?"

Rex gave a happy bark and the pair left the room.


End file.
